wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Archive:Raeka
"Hehe, yay! Let's play!" Appearance Raeka is something a manly looking woman. She's quite well built, with noticeable muscular development on her arms, legs, and abdomen. She's covered in dirt streaks, and her hair hangs about her face in an oily mess, as looking prim and proper doesn't seem to be too important to her. In fact, if it wasn't for the pronounced chest and gentle face, she'd be easily mistaken for a small man. She is of an average height, and seems to be a somewhat young woman, somewhere in her mid-to-late 20s. Personality Raeka's personality is hampered by her emotional maturity. Though an adult, Raeka clings to a childhood personality that only does what she enjoys, sees everything as either a game or "grown up stuff", and still believes, to several suitors' dismay, that boys have cooties. It is probably for this reason Raeka sees everyone as a playmate. Often she is seen in Darnassus or Stormwind running up to random passers-by and asking if they will play various games with her. She seems particularly impetuous with Night Elf women (avoiding the men for, as mentioned, their grossness). Her luck thus far spurring her on. History Pre-Game Raeka is a native to Azeroth, now known as Stormwind, from the provinces of Westfall. It was during her childhood that the Orcs invaded and burned the fields of Westfall with their raids at thei height of their power. It was during such a raid that Raeka's family was killed, along with many neighboring families. Raeka managed to go unnoticed during the raid, and hid beneath a work table in her father's barn that was smashed against a wall in the chaos. Scared nearly to death, she hid there for a week with little to comfort her, the only thing visible from the wrecked vantage point was her father's severed head, bleeding onto the ground. It was then that the newly formed Silver Hand came to inspect the damage from the raids, and drive the marauders out. Raeka was found by an older paladin, a former priest named Devon Riverland. Devon took Raeka in as his own daughter, though the little girl only clung to him and never spoke a word. Devon tried his best to take care of Raeka, but it took nearly a full year for the girl to speak a word. He nudged the child into military training when she was nine, and using his pull, managed to get her into a squire training program. Devon hoped that being with peers and learning how to take care of herself might help her recover from her trauma. Raeka did quite well for herself, but mentally, she seemed to be lagging behind her peers. She had difficulty grasping tactics and combat styles, the girl remained simply a brawler. Though she seemed handicapped (or traumatized, no one ever managed to determine which it was, or both), Devon again used his connections to induct her to the Silver Hand. Raeka's instructors were impressed with her combat proficiency, but remained pessimistic to make her a paladin because she was unable to comprehend the significance of the Holy Light. This held her back for quite some time. Then, Arthas murdered his father Terenas. The Scourge swept over Lordaeron, consuming the most powerful paladins of the order, including Devon. The Silver Hand dissolved and Raeka was left alone. She spent much of the third war wandering the forests of Elwynn, mostly because she was unaware the war was taking place. When the Silver Hand resurged and took an active role in world affairs again, with conflicts with the Horde starting up in earnest, Raeka was sought out and made a full paladin out of desperation. World of Warcraft Raeka soon found employ among a group of Aspect Keepers called "The Eyes of Ysera", a group made up mostly of non-druids dedicated to restoring the Emerald Dream. It was there Raeka met Sharry, a female Night Elf. The two developed a close friendship, even intimate at times, though Raeka's mental state meant she was unable to appreciate this fact. Rumors spread, however, and Raeka was kicked out of the Order for "conduct unbecoming a lady of the Silver Hand". Very soon Sharry went missing, and Raeka lost contact with the Eyes altogether. Raeka met Kerren Coldlove quite recently. The latter took her into the Aviana Sodality as a sort of mascot, an example of prime Light in its most innocent form. Whether or not Raeka can live up to this expectation remains to be seen. Trivia and Misc. Raeka is a spiritual character to her player (whether or not you believe in this sort of thing) and is modeled on a past life experience they had. Her name is phonetically different, but is derived from Japanese "Reika", which when translated means "Chapter of the soul". "Play, Joy, and Comfort" is a telling of an actual RP event when Raeka was still on Emerald Dream, still applicable to the character. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3260164/1/Play_Joy_and_Comfort Category:Archived Characters